Field
The invention relates to a busbar for the position-free arrangement of consumer units along the rail. Busbars may be, for example, lights or other electrical devices. Such a busbar has at least two electrical conductors.
Description of the Related Art
Such power distributor devices with a busbar and consumer unit have become known in various embodiments. Such a busbar with a consumer unit is known, for example, from DE 2 132 133 A1. It is described here how a consumer unit can be slid on a busbar and secured thereto, wherein the busbar has at least two electrical conductors and at least one protective conductor.
The consumer unit has a protective conductor which projects at the end side, can close a contact with a rail protective conductor before adapter attachment and is arranged on the channel floor of the busbar. Locking parts which can be moved mechanically in the opposite direction to rail sidewalls and can be connected in a positively and/or frictionally locking fashion to attachment receptacles of the busbar are arranged laterally on the consumer unit. Furthermore, electrical conductors which can close contacts with the electrical conductors of the power distributor rail as a function of the locking parts, but with a delay in terms of movement with respect thereto, are provided.
The lack of known devices is a result of the awkward handling and inadequate electrical safety. Furthermore, the known adapters have, as a result of the low current take-up capability, a limited field of use, for example because all the consumer units have to operate with the same mains voltage. Furthermore, independent operation of a plurality of consumer units is often not possible.
A further disadvantage is the poor aesthetics of the known busbars which are usually surface-mounted and in which the electrical conductors and their securing means are visible, which makes them visually unattractive, which increases as dust increasingly accumulates on them.